A Rainy Day in Cardiff a One Shot
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: It’s raining and there is nothing to do. The team are dying of boredom. So Gwen says they should play a game. Sardines! Jack discovers Gwen first, and the game turns into seven minutes in heaven. Jack/Gwen


**Title: A Rainy Day in Cardiff**

**Author: doctorsgal1792 on FanFic jack_is_love17 on LJ**

**Rating: T for swearing and sexual references**

**Pairing: Jack/Gwen, hints of Tosh/Owen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Torchwood belongs to RTD, the BBC, and all other affiliates.**

**Summary: It's raining in Cardiff, there is nothing to do and the team are dying of boredom. So Gwen proposes they play a game. Something simple Sardines! This is like Hide and seek but backwards. While Gwen waits in a closet for members of the team to discover her, Jack finds her. They sit in a dark closet and one thing leads to another…and Sardines turns into Seven Minutes in Heaven.**

**A/N-Okay so I was at Youth last night…and we were playing Sardines. I sat in a big dark closet for like twenty minutes before I was found. While I was sitting there, this idea came to mind. So here it is, hope you like it…and don't forget to review!**

**XX**

"I'm bored," Owen announced for what had to be the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, hadn't noticed!" Tosh said she was bored with his complaining.

Gwen brightened up, "Well…we could always play a game or something."

Jack looked at her, "What do you suggest?"

Gwen thought for a moment and then a childish grin came across her face, "Hide and Seek?" she suggested.

"That's so boring though," Owen complained.

"Well…we could play Sardines," Tosh perked up.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"It's like Hide and Seek, but backwards. One person hides but everyone else goes to look for them. When you find the person who is hiding, you hide with them. Slowly as you find everyone you hide with them until there is one person left looking. The last person left looking loses and the first person who found the hider wins and gets to hide next."

Gwen nodded, "Sounds like fun, what ya think boys?"

Jack raised his hand, "Sounds like fun."

Ianto shrugged, "Sure."

Owen bobbed his head in an affirmative manner.

"Right…let's maintain some rules," Tosh began. "Let's stay on this level…the Hub will be where everyone waits before going to look. No hiding in the bathrooms…don't go downstairs…this level only. Oh," she brightened, "All of the lights have to be turned off." She looked at Owen, "No cell phones either!"

"Everyone…cell phones on the table!" Gwen announced, standing up and putting hers out.

Ianto, Jack, Tosh, and Owen all parted with theirs.

"So…who is hiding first?" Ianto asked.

"I'll go!" Gwen volunteered.

Everyone nodded; Gwen turned out of the room and took off running. The lights switched off as she ran and soon after about a minute or two, she found a cupboard. It was deep enough, and there were some chairs that she could climb over and hide behind. Miss Cooper closed the doors and sat on the floor.

It was pitch black in the closet, and she sat there for about five minutes. Her breath slowly returned to its normal pattern and she took in slow shallow breaths so no one would hear her. She wasn't exactly sure how thick these walls were.

About ten minutes passed and she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Gweny Gwen, Gwen?" Owen called.

It was a poor attempt to make her laugh but instead she rolled her eyes.

Owen and Tosh were chatting in soft whispers and she could tell that they had walked past the closet, not even bothering to look. Ianto peeked in for a brief moment, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the closet. It had to be the dark…it probably helped that she was wearing black jeans and her black sweatshirt. She melted into the darkness.

Ianto closed the closet and continued looking up the hall.

About fifteen minutes passed and the door of her hiding place opened again. She was seriously hoping this person would realize she was there. Gwen was growing bored…incredibly fast.

Jack peeked in, looked, saw Gwen, and grinned. Even in the dark she could see he was smiling at her. He peeked back out, and Gwen figured he was checking for the others. Quickly he closed the closet door and climbed over the chairs. The Captain sat down next to her, suddenly making the space seem a lot smaller.

"You lot are taking forever," Gwen whispered.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah well…their thick."

"What's your excuse then for being so long?"

Jack was silent, in the dark it was hard to see if he was smiling now or not…despite their close proximity.

"Ah shoot me down Gwen Cooper," Jack resisted the urge to laugh, "Yeah I have no excuse. I didn't even notice this cupboard the first time I walked by."

Gwen smiled, she looked down at her hands and when she looked back up, Jack was suddenly closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wanted to know where your face was," Jack whispered back.

"Why?"

Jack didn't answer and instead pulled Gwen to him gently, his lips fell upon hers and he began kissing her. He really didn't know what possessed him to do this, maybe it was the closeness of Gwen…he wasn't sure. But God knew he had wanted to do this for ages, so it seemed like now or never.

Gwen was caught off her guard and was shocked, but she didn't stop Jack from kissing her. Instead she kissed pack, her lips parted and his lips parted. Tongues clashed against each other and somehow she wound up in the Captain's lap. Her legs around his waist, all this did was make him go hard, and she could feel his member pressing against his trousers, but this didn't really bother her. It just made their need to have contact become greater.

Over the months since Jack's return Gwen knew there was something even greater there. The sexual tension had built up ever since she began working there, and now this seemed to be the tension bursting to the surface. The game was becoming seven minutes in heaven (though she was praying for more then seven minutes) and Gwen Cooper really didn't give a fuck.

Jack's hands went to her hoodie, and he was going to start un-doing the zipper when the door opened. They stopped kissing, though their lips were still fused together. Their heads turned towards the door and Owen was looking in with severe amusement, "Found em!"

"Owen you aren't supposed to…" Tosh trailed off as the lights flicked on and she looked in at the couple who were still embraced, "Oh…"

Ianto had joined the two, "You know…I thought this was Sardines…"

"I did too…apparently it's seven minutes in heaven," Owen made to close the door, a evil grin on his face but Gwen had pulled away from Jack and stopped him.

Slowly she climbed out of her hiding space, not looking back at Jack, "Fuck off Owen," she muttered before rushing off down the hall.

"Well that was no fun," Tosh muttered before following her friend.

Jack hadn't really moved. His erection would still be incredibly evident if he did stand up to leave, so he decided he would just stay there for a few minutes.

"Are you uh coming sir?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded slowly, he was slightly dazed after what had just happened, "I'll uh…be there….soon."

Owen snickered but said nothing as he went in the direction of the girls.

Ianto nodded and after a moment he too followed.

Jack sat in dumbfounded amazement for what felt like hours. It probably was because soon the Cog door rolled open, he heard Tosh, Ianto, and Owen shout calls of goodbyes and he had a feeling he was alone in the Hub.

Except when he did stand up, leave the cupboard, and begin brushing the dirt off of his trousers Gwen had appeared in the hallway.

He looked at her, at a loss of what to say.

"We didn't get to finish earlier," she said in such a soft whisper Jack thought he had hallucinated it.

She approached the Captain, forgetting what was waiting for her at home. Gwen took Jack's lips and pressed them to hers. They stood there kissing and Jack took Gwen in his arms.

Gwen moaned as Jack kissed her neck and she succumbed to the sexual tension. Not worrying about the consequences, because Jack was kissing her in such a way that a man had never kissed her before, and she didn't want it to ever end…

**XX**

**A/N- Mwah ha ha…I leave you hanging like that….cause well…I'm pretty mean…but OH WELL….**

**You know you like it!**

**It's getting close to my bedtime so I didn't really wanna try to write smut…so yeah….I hope you enjoyed that! My friend Kelly (overactiveimagination on FanFic) read through it, she doesn't watch Torchwood but she liked the one shot. It especially amused her since she loves Sardines as much as I do.**

**Anyways…please review and I'll write you something where Jack and Gwen shag…**

**Guess what! One more month till I go to Chicago! I'm meeting John in a month!!! **

**Oh this is what Kelly just imed me so I'll put it in my authors note….**

"**Thanks to Kelly who read this and got strangely aroused by it"**

**Love yas!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
